playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuma Kuwabara
- Minion= }} |voice = Christopher Sabat |franchise = Yu Yu Hakusho |caption = |games = PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale |firstgame = Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament }} Kazuma Kuwabara is a main protagonist from the anime series Yu Yu Hakusho. He appears in the game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography Kuwabara was born with incredibly high spritual awareness, meaning that for his entire life he's been able to sense the presence of ghosts and low level demons, which as usually undetectable to humans. This cause him to be seen as paranoid to others around him. Due to pressure to be stronger from his sister, Shizuru, Kuwabara tried to make his mark as the toughest kid at Sarayashiki Junior High, even forming his own gang, though fighting by his own code of honor. However he never achieved that goal due to the presence of Yusuke Urameshi, who was a much more naturally gifted fighter than Kuwabara. This began a rivalry between the two where Kuwabara would constantly challenge Yusuke to fights and routinely get beaten while growing gradually stronger and tougher, vowing one day that he will beat Yusuke. After Yusuke's death, Kuwabara is one of three people who were upset by it, partially because he never got a chance to surpass him and partially because he had grown to respect him in a way no one else ever had. While Yusuke was trying to earn his body back, Kuwabara was the only person Yusuke could interact with in the living world due to his high spiritual awareness. After Yusuke's return, Kuwabara unintentionally joined him on his second case to stop the demon, Rando, from stealing Genkai's Spirit Wave technique. It's here that he learns to naturally weaponize his unusually high spirit energy into his signature Spirit Sword. After this he becomes Yusuke's unofficial partner and joins him on every case he was sent on, including joining Team Urameshi, where he is the unofficial second-in-command, and meeting and starting a one sided relationship with the Ice Apparition, Yukina, who unknown to him is Hiei's twin sister. Connection with All-Stars *Kuwabara appears as a minion who can be unlocked through DLC. *Kurama appears at the beginning end of Yusuke's story, where he is left behind when Yusuke leaves on his case and talks to Yusuke about his new found power. *One thing that Hiei says if he successfully KOs an opponent is, "Kuwabara is more of a challenge than you!" This is a reference to the bad blood between the two as well as Kuwabara's status as the weakest active fighter on Team Urameshi. Trivia *Kuwabara is the only fully human member of Team Urameshi, discounting Genkai who was only a core member of the team during the Dark Tournament. *The only two people who call him by his first name, Kazuma, are his Sister, due to Kuwabara being her family name as well, and Yukina. *Kuwabara is the first member to join Team Urameshi after Yusuke and the first member to give up fighting. Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga/Anime Category:Minion Ideas Category:Minions